His Loyalty Series
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: Summary: The overview of how Penelo feels for Basch and his seemingly undying loyalty to her. In Game. One sentence series. [Basch x Penelo]


_His Loyalty Series_

_TerrisMoon_

**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters featured in this fic, they are the property of SQUARE-ENIX.

**Summary - **We get a glimpse into Penelo's thoughts on a certain Knight's admirable loyalty. In-Game. One-sentence series.

01 - Eyes

They were the first things Penelo looked upon when she'd met Basch for the first time. His eyes were a mottled mixture of brown and it had flecks of grey present, the colour palette for it was very odd yet very beautiful.

02 - Voice

It was gravelly, like sandpaper, and it always left her feeling rather speechless; it was the way he pronounced words, uttered letters, the way his tongue rolled off his palate that amazed her.

03 - Infatuation

What else could it have been, but a simple girly infatuation, Penelo thought as she eyed Basch from the corner of her eye near the rekindled flames of a dying bonfire.

04 - Strength

He certainly could brandish an Iron Axe without any sign of fatigue present, he was, to her an extremely strong man, worthy of admiration.

05 - Distinguishing Voices

Penelo knew that Gabranth and Basch were two different people, despite their facial similarities; for instance Basch's voice was more matured, more levelled, whereas Gabranth held a voice that was trained, refined slightly.

06 - Cuddle

Near the crackling flames that licked at the logs and ate them up, Penelo could be found curling against the back of Basch, he never seemed to mind that the young girl had recently started to snuggle into the nape of his warm neck.

07- Warmth

"I'm so cold, Basch." Penelo shivered, he nodded solemnly, and gathered her small body in his strong tanned arms.

08 - Oath

"I swear by the Moon and the Sun to guard you, to protect you, and if I must then it shall be until I pass on to the next world." He left her speechless.

09 - Honesty

"The Golmore Jungle is no place for a girl of your power, forgive me, if I speak so lowly of you, but it is the truth." Basch's eyes were levelled with her own, Penelo didn't speak, merely nodded, for he was being honest again.

010 - Landis

"Tell me about Landis, what was it like?" She'd asked him innocently one day when they'd journeyed across the perilous Giza Plains during the Rains, and Basch began to weave a most beautiful and saddening tale of his life right before the awestruck girl's eyes.

011 - Wonderment

At times, much to her own bitter annoyance, Penelo found that she could not sleep peacefully, and so she'd sit up and she'd muse over Basch and his undying loyalty to her.

012 - Hand-axes

"Why do I need to wield this again?" Penelo asked trying to stifle a tinkled giggle from her rosy lips, she failed, but stopped midway as soon as she felt Basch's fingers leaving ghostly imprinted touches on her heated skin; she realized that he was helping her swing the axe, properly.

013 - Training

Basch had decided to aid her in her arduous training session near the fissure of rock in Ozmone Plain. His gruff voice berated her for any mistakes she made, his hands corrected her posture, and his beautiful eyes absorbed every movement she made; training with him was heavenly.

014 - Kisses

Sometimes they were like the slightest brushing of two butterfly wings (all soft and light and _lovely_) and sometimes they were like heated passionate touches (all ardent and quick and _fierce_), she loved his kisses.

015 - Touches

He was surprisingly gentle when it came to his lovely caresses, his fingers would explore her skin softly, his fingers tickled her, excited a giggle out of her, and he'd laugh softly.

016 - Stories

Penelo would tell him a story, a rather random fable that she'd heard from her own parents, it was of hares, and loyal Knights, and little orphaned girls who loved crisp salty air and sweet Rabanastrian pastries.

017 - Tears

Penelo would cry, her voice would become muffled, her pillow would catch her noisy sobs and soak up her wet sloppy tears, Basch would lean over her, his hands stroking her soft plaited hair, his voice soothing over her internal wounds.

018 - "Gabranth"

"I'm leaving on the morrow, near the noontide," he told her, his voice surprisingly curt, he mumbled an apology as soon as he saw her tears stinging at the corner of her eyes, she ran over to him and hugged him one last time, he leaned near her lobe and whispered, "From now on refer to me as Judge Magister Gabranth."

019 - Worry

Oh, she'd worry over him, wondered if he enjoyed the streets of Archadia, if he enjoyed constantly following Larsa like a sort of armoured bodyguard, she worried over him and wondered if he still cared for her, if he would still be faithful to her.

020 - Shamefulness

"You should be ashamed, did you _know _how old Basch was, Penelo?" Ashe, spat out the question venomously, her eyes belying her concern for the younger girl, Penelo's shoulders drooped, she knew his age, but how could she tell her that it had never mattered to her.

021 - Children

She remembered, (she bit her lip here to keep it from trembling as she wept noiselessly to herself) that she had told Basch that she was rather fond of children, he'd smiled and replied that one day he'd love to have a family of his own.

022 - Reflections

"You still think of him, don't you?" Vaan's question was so random, it just hung in the air, waiting for a response, Penelo only gazed at the brassy helm, bearing Basch's name on it in sloppily etched letters, of course she thought of him.

023 - The Sandsea

"Penelo ... I never expected to find you wandering around here," Basch turned around, had it not been for the cropped haircut and the distinguishing scar across his brow, Penelo wouldn't have smiled when she recognized him.

024 - Belias

They had all bolted down the stairs, the thrumming of their hearts pounding in their ears like war drums, Basch held Penelo back almost immediately as Belias the Gigas awakened.

025 - Losing Basch

She couldn't really say that she was sad when she had found out about Basch's passing, yet when she had heard of his death she felt surprisingly hollow – in a more emotional and psychological sense rather than in a physical sense.

026 - Death

Her lips were pursed together, her hands gripped the rough sheets that she had slept upon for so many nights, her son had watched over her, a phial of medicine near his fingertips, yet she gave out her last breath uttering someone's name, a name only recognizable to her, "Basch."

-

**The End**


End file.
